1. Field
The present invention relates to a fluidized bed reactor.
2. Background
High purity polycrystal silicon that is useable in a semiconductor device or a solar cell has been consumed broadly. To fabricate such polycrystal silicon, silicon deposition has been used. According to the silicon deposition, silicon contained in reaction gas is deposited by pyrolysis of reaction gas and hydrogen reaction.
Mass production of the polycrystal silicon requires a fluidized bed reactor that is relatively large and high, compared with a conventional fluidized bed reactor used in a laboratory. Because of that, the fluidized bed reactor capable of produce the polycrystal silicon happens to have a large weight and a large volume and it is difficult to fabricate, install and maintain/repair such the fluidized bed reactor.
There have been active studies and researches on a fluidized bed reactor that is able to mass-produce the polycrystal silicon, with efficient fabrication, installation and maintenance.